


Reviving Samifer, Maybe

by mtavares



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-17 00:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtavares/pseuds/mtavares
Summary: So, this is supposed to be something related to Sam Winchester and maybe Samifer too. This is SPN(TV Show) related, but it can go AU, it certainly will go AU. If you're not caught up with the show, and you don't like spoilers, I advise you not to read it, it may contain spoillers.





	Reviving Samifer, Maybe

****THE DARKNESS WITHIN** **

**_**“Sam, are you alright?”**_**  Dean stood across his little brother’s room door, it was a bit slacked open, enough for the elder brother to sneak in and explore the sight of a very drained figure, seating in the middle of the bed, legs crossed and hands rubbing and covering a very overwhelmed face.  ** **“It’s just a migraine, Dean. It will fade.”****  A lie covered with good intentions, after all what’s the need to concern his brother with something he couldn’t fix? He better suck it up, handle it and move on, simply move on, Sam... That’s what he keeps telling himself over and over again.

Days and weeks flew by, and those nasty migraines wouldn’t quit hammering Sam’s head for nothing, and as if it wasn’t enough, nightmares from his little vacations in hell, in the company of Lucifer returned, haunting him every single night. The younger Winchester thought it had remained in a distant past, and that he wouldn’t ever have to go through that torment ever again. He struggles day after day, night after night against the urges to give into the madness of his mind, often avoiding the most normal human necessities, such as closing his eyes to sleep. If he isn’t asleep, the nightmares can’t come after him, can’t bother him, and he foolishly hopes that he can dodge them.

_**“Sam, are you listening to me? Dammit!”**_  An impatient and somewhat annoyed tone came out from his brother’s as he snapped, even yelled. He was exploding at his little brother, the only family he has alive because he was sick and tired to watch Sam’s critical condition, and see how he denies that something seriously wrong was happening to him. If he didn’t let Dean in, he was worthless to help, and that’s rather frustrating to say the least. Sam was in a pitiful state at this point, so much that his eyes were loaded with those enormous dark bags caused by the lack of sleep. Being sat at a chair, having his elbows banked above the table, didn’t help much, it was just a mere support. ****“I am, Dean... I am.”****  His voice very low and distant, slowly begins to fade, seconds after his head falls flat on the table, and from that moment on he finds himself in a world involved in darkness and a creepy deadly silence. His heart races with adrenaline driven by intense fear and anticipation. He scans the unfamiliar place with his eyes. Out of the blue, a corporeal figure stands out in the dark, and approaches him with those deep crimson eyes flashing out the way. Desperation grows within the young male, and he backs off the best he can, until finally that figure takes on a more familiar but not less frightening form.  ** _ **“Miss me, Bunk mate?”**_**

_This is another dream, another nightmare. It's all a matter of time until I wake up back into reality. No need to freak out, or pay any attention to this. He's not real! He can't be!_  His own intern voice playing a role of sorting it out, rationalize this entire scenario that the boy was exposed to. ** _ **"Knock knock. Someone there?"**_**  Lucifer ironizes, fisted wrist in the air, reinforcing his intentional pun. A hint of fun and bitterness could be sensed on that ripped grin of his and in his voice, as he spoke to his one true vessel. ****"You're not real!"****  Flipping out, Sam took that heavy weight off his chest, gasping rapidly, and gripping his eyes closed for as longest as humanly possible. **_**"Shh, what's the matter, Sammy? Don't like the**_** ** _ **darkened**_** ** _ **decoration? Blame sleepy head, dude. He's a creep if you ask me. Should be awake and around the corner, soon.You should make less noise, one never knows what he may have in store for you. Leave you in a deep beauty sleep, maybe..."**_**  Lucifer's icy blues casted one last glare to his once other half, feigning a thoughtful expression, index finger patting chin. **_**"But this isn't real, you have nothing to worry about. All you have to do is wake up, WAKE UP, SAMMY!"**_**  Alright, if this was a nightmare, than, why in hell did it felt so real, so tackable and so vivid? Perhaps the boy has already reached that critical point, and crossed the line in which he can no longer distinguish the madness of his mind from the real world. The other option, is that Lucifer found a shortcut to his mind, and was toying him around, but why?

Reopening his eyes, after shivering at Lucifer's scream, he is still there. Assembling together Lucifer's speech, all he can think about is, the Empty, that's where he was for the time being. ** **"Why?!"****  Remaining in the distance, his gaze lifted and land upon him, swallowing down his pride and his fear. **_**_"That's a good question: 'Why?' Why did you had to go around mess with him... Nick?"_**_**  Suddenly, his face, and his body language changed drastically, and he squinted his eyes at the Winchester in front of him, taking a few steps closer. He was so serious, but if you took a closer look, you would be able to read through him, the pain he was going through. ** **"I..."**** Clearly this was about Nick and how him and the others stopped him from snatching Lucifer out of the Empty, he was pissed and Sam was at reach. ****"You can't, it's not possible for you to be doing that to me! Leave me alone!"****  The nerd boy protested, he himself finding it hard to believe that he was being dragged into this by Lucifer, where he should be unable to mess with him. A dry and humorless laugh came out husky from Lucifer, a wave of his hand and a huff was released. ** _ ** _"You forget that I've occupied your meatsuit once. As you know, or should as the smartie pants you are, there's always a bit of grace that remains. I simply pulled the strings, and puff... here you are."_**_** He widens his arms open, grinning maliciously. **_**_"It's not over!"_**_**  His grin shades off,  and he snaps his fingers, leaving the boy into the Empty alone, for now... rather it was a nightmare or not, it wouldn't cease anytime soon. Until next nap, or power off of Sam Winchester body. 

A week at the hospital, some induced sleep and some rest, boosted the boy to fresh himself as new. Sam continued lying to his brother, telling him that his lack of sleep was all due to his priority concerns about the issues they were dealing with lately. Bullshit, of course. And Dean was no dumb. The older brother was beyond pissed at Sam for lying to him, but they certainly had bigger problems to deal with for now. The last and biggest one was God blasting out on them, after they refused to go ahead and kill Jack, the offspring son of Lucifer and his human partner while he occupied the president’s body. God aka Chuck, at first convinced the brothers that Jack was too much of a danger to be kept alive, and handed a gun specifically made for the purpose of ending Jack. Although, when the crucial moment came, Dean couldn’t find himself courage to proceed with such a cruelty, neither could Sam. They went against God’s will. His script was not followed as he, the Almighty one expected. Upon the discovery of how much of a toys they were to him, Sam explodes and shoots God with the same gun that was supposed to kill Jack, but as warned before by God, it fired back on Sam, the one using it. After that God basically called the end upon them, upon the world. It’s like God has had enough of this world and was getting rid of it. Simple as that.

Darkness and thunder surrounded Sam, Dean and Cas. God vanished, souls and creepy creatures emerged out of everywhere. Everything they once hunted down, was crawling back up, and reaching for them. Some zombie like fellows were getting dangerously near them. _Was this the end?_ There was no way they could ever fight this crowd and survive. They were too much for the three of them. Holding a tight grip on an iron stick, Sam swallowed down the pain of his sore wounded shoulder, and aimed his glare towards what was coming for them, that until he suddenly sees himself in a place that he has been in not so long ago. “No no no!” He denies rapidly, a rush of adrenaline and fear for Dean and Cas taking over him. _**“This is why I despise you all, hairless apples. Sure Father has quite a temper. He’s a manipulative sucker. But this? It could have been avoided... Don’t you think, Samuel?”**_ Lucifer spoke, a melodic like sound slipping out of his lips as he wandered in circles around Sam. **“I need to help them. Let me go!”** Sam demands, in such a desperation and a meaningless hope to do something. He’s not one to _give up._ He watched Lucifer’s every single move, his heart pounding and his breath so unstable. _**“There’s nothing you can do for them, unless...”** _Stopping himself right in front of Sam, mere inches from touching him, his icy cold bluish orbs narrowed deeply into the greenish orbs of Sam. _Does the boy really needs words to understand where he was going with this?_ He didn’t, not really... that’s why he was already motioning his head in denial, refusing to believe or accept that he was the only solution. Not a surprise there, is it? After all when it comes of the terms of him and Lucifer he has never accepted things as they were. **“YOU’RE LYING!”** He screams loudly for last, and in seconds he was back on that field, still in the same dammed situation. They were facing their doom, weren’t they? _I can’t let this happen, I can’t!_ Sam thought to himself, and then, seeing Dean being struck down by a zombie, that was _the trigger._ He shut his eyes closed, and muttered. **“Yes!”** Spreading his arms widely, he opens his hands, and drops the iron stick. Tears washed over his face and he knelt down, lifting his face to the sky.

**__ **


End file.
